Citali
The Citali are one of the most unusual sapient races of the universe. The are the only sapient race to live and grow purely in space. It is unknown where they originate and it is thought that individually they live very long lives. Physiology The Citali are humanoid, almost. The stand at roughly 2 metres tall, have a spindly build and their body is entirely clear. They have sharp eyes which are merely bright solid lights and are most often a vivid blue or purple in colour, though sometimes they can be orange; they are never red (the idea of red eyed citali is the focus of many horror stories in modern society). The have no mouth and a small flat nose and ears which narrow to sharp points. The Citali's clear body is constantly full of darting lights. These lights are the carriers of signals from their brain through the neural network. The brain itself is unseen due to the large concentration of these lights around the cranial cavity. No other organs are visible or known to exist and it is assumed they use a form of photosynthesis to gain energy. The Citali musculoskeletal system is also quite ingenious. Their skeleton is thin but is rumoured to be made out of a form of diamond. They also have strong muscles, supposedly to push off from asteroids and travel the furthest distance in outer space. This diamond skeleton and strong muscle structure means that though raised in space most Citali are able to function in gravity. They also have an amazing ability not only to stand temperatures down to absolute zero, as they must in open space, but also the ability to stand temperatures even as far up to those gained upon entering the atmosphere of a small planet. Citali are presumed to be able to hear radio waves and some other signals, as sound waves do not travel in space, but are still able to hear sound waves when in an atmosphere. They also appear to be able to see past the usual visual spectrum, being also able to see the ultraviolet and the infrared. Habitat The Citali live mostly in the asteroid fields and nebulae of the universe. One theory as to why this may be is that it is possible the Citali use the asteroids and the gasses of the nebulae as a source of energy, while this is possible many claim that the reason is only due to the abundant materials from which they create their technology. Technology The only known of technology of the Citali are their interstellar engines, these large engines are attached only to a row of basic seats into which the Citali strap themselves. They also often carry spherical device slightly larger than their fists (carried like an old earth pocket watch), in space this translates anything they "say" into all other known languages and sends it out as radio waves, in atmosphere it will generate sound, the words being in the last language spoken. Citali also have a special kind of light and small gravity generators which have yet to be fully investigated by other races. It has been rumoured that they have made other technological marvels, but none have been found. History Little is known of the Citali or where they come from. They were the first race to develop the interstellar engines which scattered them throughout the universe. Citali are now rarely seen, so widely scattered have they become. Related non-sapient Creatures The Citali are not the only creature to roam space unshielded, other creatures to live in space. One such is the Melusine or space whale, another the Cadassi or ships friend, and also the Lamia or space shark. All have spread throughout the universe, along with various subspecies in such a way which it is suggested that they are often pets of the Citali. Category:Sapient Species Category:Space Borne Life